


说梦

by imalcohol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 现实向短篇小甜饼





	说梦

1.

“那就退出吧，哥。”

“我……我还行，再撑段时间。”

“我知道你已经有打算了。”

“世勋啊……”

“别这样叫我，我会舍不得。”

 

那我走你就舍得了吗。

鹿晗一路低垂着脑袋，疾步穿梭于机场密麻人群中，在棒球帽和口罩的遮蔽下只露出他那双澈透无瑕的眸子来。而同往常不太一样，今天这双眼睛里布满了血丝，唯一修饰它的只有暗沉眼圈。

他常飞飞机，即使有无法抑制的恐高心理，从前他身边可热闹得不行，亲密的身影簇拥成群。自青涩少年，到那叶茂花开后的成熟世界，他们飞过盛夏凛冬，越过暖春清秋。

光景日月都是那样过来的，而他终究还是独自背着行囊离开了。

给他下最后通牒逼他放手的不是脑袋肆虐的疼痛，也不是永无休止的疲乏。而是跨越山海远在陆地另一头的父母，还有今日唯一没有出门为他送行的吴世勋。

 

2.

“鹿晗，明天起来的时候别叫醒我。”

“好，让你睡个好觉。明晚还有场演唱会吧？我的世勋该多累啊。”

赤裸的肌肤紧紧相贴，互相充盈传递着彼此身体的温度。鹿晗稍微挣开男人的怀抱，抬头在对方额角留下轻轻一吻。随后温柔拨弄起他的头发。

“不是。我才不累。”吴世勋低头看向鹿晗的眼睛，修长的手指落在他腰间徘徊，沉默片刻后只是长吐一口气，“我是没办法亲眼看着你离开，说不定明天一觉醒来就后悔地死缠烂打留着不让你走呢？”

“哦，傻小子原来在担心这个。我就是回趟中国，又不是去天涯海角，过段时间我就立刻飞过来见你们——见你。”

他勾起嘴唇，笑容最终隐没在男人随即送上来的热吻中。

“回去可得把病养好，不好别来见我。”

“臭小子越来越横了？”

“嘶，疼……”

 

3.

怎么说也有点不习惯。

不是简简单单的走南闯北，也不是区区几小时的飞行路途便可反复概括。他千辛万苦从原先公司的枷锁中挣脱，同时失了那群可爱又闹人的家伙，更不再有某人时时刻刻黏腻的陪伴。

鹿晗终究是回中国发展了。

他很难看清未来的道路，说不害怕固然是假的，纵使一直相信自己的决定。

粉丝们仿佛对他有着毋庸置疑且从未退缩的坚定，而媒体上却也是铺天盖地的舆论和质疑。

鹿晗恹恹摁灭手机屏，随手丢到一边，有些疲软地瘫躺在沙发上。太阳穴附近传来愈烈的阵痛，他伸手按了按，直至天黑也没起身拿药。

 

4.

昏昏沉沉，如此，数月。

吴世勋的状态没能做到像他跟鹿晗保证时的那样好，某场演唱会出错摔跤的当天夜晚，他的手机收到了十几条未接电话和视频通讯。

“赶紧接吧，你不慌我们都慌了，鹿晗哥现在准担心着呢。”

“知道……但我根本没做好。”

“会好的，你们总需要个过渡期。”

队友拍拍他的肩膀，将房间留给了他一人。空荡荡的屋子里回响着他的手机铃声，可不是吗，就连最熟悉的铃声也是种无意折磨。

 

“喂。哥。”

“喂世勋啊，我看了你的演唱会直播，到底伤着没？严不严重？你的……”

“鹿晗。”

“……啊？”

“没事，就是不小心绊到了。现在活蹦乱跳的，要开视频检查吗？”

“真没事儿？我待会可要给钟仁再打个电话。你小子竟然这么久不接我电话，吓死哥了，还以为你怎么了。”

“以为我怎么啊？”

“没怎么……没事儿就好。哥担心你。”

“那快亲一个。”

“去你的，电话里咋亲。”

“我想你。”

“别老突然这么肉麻。”

“想死你了，鹿晗。”

“嗯我也想你。”

“说爱我。”

“行吧，爱你。”

“嗯满意了，你可以挂电话了。”

“你丫今天这么欠揍，谁给你的胆？”

“还不是哥哥宠的。”

“……”

 

行吧，也就我会这么无限度宠你了。

结果鹿晗还是忘记拨给金钟仁去求证那小子摔跤的实情。道完晚安后便心满意足挂了电话，就在这宁谧夜色中徐徐入眠，伴随着月光洒落世间的柔情。

但愿他能梦见那男人的亲吻，梦见少年熟悉的眼睛，梦见那舞台上光彩四溢的十二只温和身影。

而滩涂精灵的歌喉会为梦伴奏，无需再担忧是否卓越的词曲声息。

 

5.

“世勋啊。”

“嗯，想我了？”

“可想了。今年春节打算怎么过？”

“有好几场演出，还是跟他们几个过呗。真想见见你。”

“那就见吧。”

“嗯？”

“我说那就见吧。我订了机票，今年跟你一块儿过。”

 

END


End file.
